


Day 269 - Cunning as a fox

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [269]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Humans are a strange lifeform.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 269 - Cunning as a fox

Humans are a strange lifeform. Believe me, I know. I've been watching them for most of my life.

How they manage not to be extinct is beyond me. 

First, they make a lot of noise. They shouldn’t be able to hunt anything, and to be honest, I've never seen one of them hunt. Then again they don’t seem to need to, their food just appears magically out of bags or baskets.

Second, it's a miracle that they manage to produce any offspring at all since they're mostly doing it wrong. How do they expect to reproduce by rubbing their bellies together? Someone should seriously explain mating to them. No, don't look at me! Although I have had countless vixens and fathered dozens of litters.

Third, they have to wear additional fake fur because they don't have their own. 

Fourth, they are diurnal, which is suspicious in itself.

There are of course a few exceptions that help me to not lose hope.  
One of those is called John and the other either Idiot or Sherlock. Haven't figured that one out yet. They only come out at night and they at least copulate back to front, although they usually remain upright. 

All in all I'd say these two are probably on the upper end of the intelligence spectrum. If you only count bipeds.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'basket'.
> 
> FYI:  
> This series now has a title ( **An almost gravitational pull** ) and will be renamed eventually. Though I'm still not sure when. Maybe when the 365 days are over and we enter the post-challenge phase?
> 
> Also, has anyone of you by chance downloaded all (or most) of these 221Bs in any form?
> 
> .


End file.
